From Emerald City, With Love
by criminally charmed
Summary: Post 9X4 "Slumber Party" - I expect a lot of good fan fiction from that episode. But for now, Sam gets a present...


**From Emerald City, With Love**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural, Oz or Amazon dot com (though I really wouldn't mind the last one).**_

Dean looked over to where Sam was making notes as he perused yet another one of the Men of Letters' files. He couldn't help but smile. His little brother was so in his element, studying, doing research...

The life Sam should have had.

Clearing his throat, Dean was happy to see Sam's hazel eyes twinkling back. It wasn't that he wasn't incredibly grateful for Ezekial's presence in his brother – it was just way too close to Sam's previous experiences with possession.

"What are you thinking of?" Sam asked catching Dean off-guard.

"Possession," Dean blurted out.

Sam grimaced. "Yeah, that witch was...well, she was the Wicked Witch, right?"

Dean shook his head as he put a cup of coffee in front of Sam. "Never gonna watch that movie again."

Nodding, Sam took a sip of coffee, his smile returned as he realized his brother had made it just the way he liked it...no matter how girly it was to Dean.

Joining his brother, Dean swallowed a gulp of coffee before he spoke again. "Gotta admit – I was kinda hoping Charlie would stick around. The kid is fun."

Sam gave another small smile. "She'll be back. She just wants to have an adventure."

"Yeah," Dean groaned as he stretched his back. "But did she have to run off to see the Wizard?"

Sam shrugged. "Kid was looking for magic. Can you think of anywhere more magical than Oz?"

"Guess it could have been worse," Dean sighed. "She could have gone to Rivendell."

His eyes wide, Sam almost choked on his coffee. Getting his breath back, Sam gasped. "You know Lord of the Rings?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, some long damn movies but a good story."

Sam swallowed a sigh. Nope. No chance of Dean having read some of his favorite books.

Dean took another gulp of coffee before suddenly setting down the mug. "Oh – Garth called. He said he got a package delivered with your name on it."

Frowning, Sam shook his head. "I didn't order anything. And if I did, I would use our local mail drop – and not my real name."

Nodding at that, Dean answered, "Yeah, I told Garth that. But he said he checked and it was safe. Gotta admit – I'm curious as all hell."

A few hours later, Dean was just finishing making dinner – still grumbling about how the Wicked Witch had messed up his freshly cleaned kitchen – when Sam called out to him.

"Dean – Garth is here."

"And that sure smells good," Garth smirked as he walked in side by side with the younger Winchester.

"Yes, there is plenty for all of us," Dean said. "Sammy – get some dishes out."

Sam frowned at the use of "Sammy" but snickered when his brother barked out, "Garth, make yourself useful. Get a few beers from the fridge."

Opening the refrigerator, Garth asked, "Want some bread to go with the stew?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah – got it covered."

Garth's eyes went wide when Dean pulled a pan of biscuits out of the oven. "I gotta make it up here more often," he muttered.

Sam had finished setting bowls and spoons on the table before he turned to Garth.

"Now is that a package for me?" Sam asked.

"Cause you better not say that you're happy to see us," Dean snickered as he set the pot of stew on the table next to the biscuits.

Garth pulled the package out and handed it to Sam. "A present I guess."

Sam frowned as he looked at the package before he pulled out a shipping slip. The frown quickly turned to a grin.

"It's from Charlie – she ordered it off of Amazon."

Dean chuckled. "I'm guessing it was before she left. Although if anyone could find a way to access the internet from Oz, it would be Charlie."

Sam opened the package and pulled out two items, laughing. He held up the first item, a tin sign recreation of the 70's poster – complete with kitten and the phrase "Hang in there".

Smiling, Dean nodded. "I'll help you hang it up after dinner."

Garth looked confused but pointed to the other item. "And that?"

Sam tore the wrapping off and smiled.

"Is that a doormat?" Garth asked.

Sam and Dean grinned at each other. A pair of ruby slippers were depicted on front with the words "There's No Place Like Home" scripted beneath...

Dean laughed again, nodding. "She must have ordered it before she left."

Sam was smiling back, allowing that maybe this was home...

"Huh," Garth muttered. "This was ordered two days ago."

Dean's smile turned to a frown. "That's impossible. Charlie left almost a week ago."

Garth shrugged. "Like you said – if anyone could find a wi-fi signal in the Emerald City, it would be Charlie."

Dean smiled again. Yeah...that was Charlie.

_**A/N - You really can order that floor mat off of Amazon...**_


End file.
